


Distracted

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [27]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Daniel gets thinky, F/M, Naughty thinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel Sousa prides himself in being professional. His mind, however, has other ideas.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the word 'unprofessional'.

Daniel bit the inside of his lip. 

Peggy was talking about a new case. More importantly, she was sitting on the edge of his desk. Not really sitting, though, but leaning. With her backside against it. A backside that, just this morning, was bobbing up and down on his thighs as their bodies slammed...

He bit harder. 

He'd always considered himself a professional agent. An even more professional chief. Yet knowing that once-bare-but-now-clothed backside was positioned on his desk brought the most unprofessional thoughts to mind. 

Like the aforementioned slamming.

“So what do you think?” she asked.

He bit harder still, a metallic taste informing him he’d drawn blood.

“Daniel?” She tilted her head. “Are you feeling okay?”

He swallowed. “Yes, fine. Just a little tired.”

This brought a sly smile to her face, which brought a twitch to his…

“I…” He stopped, not sure what to say.

“You didn't hear a word I said,” she replied, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

He huffed out a laugh. “No, I'm sorry. I was…”

“Distracted?”

She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and she was thoroughly enjoying it. If this was going to work, them performing this balancing act of professional and personal, he had to get a handle on it. 

What he really wanted to do was get a handle on her…

“If it's any consolation,” she offered, “I am thinking the same thing.”

“How do you know what I'm thinking?”

She leaned down, her face inches from his ear, and whispered just two words:

“This morning.”

He swallowed, his teeth chomping down on the inside of his lip again.

“I suppose it’s not very professional of me to sit on your desk,” she said.

More blood touched his tongue as he thought about what he really wanted to do to her on that desk…

“Uh… no, yeah.” He _really_ needed to get a handle on this. “It’s fine, as long as no one is around.”

“No one is. I checked before I came in here.” She brushed her leg against his. “This, us, is still so new. Give it time. The novelty will wear off.”

“God, I hope not,” he breathed out, cringing as he realized he'd said it aloud.

“Me, neither.” She grinned. 

He shook his head. “So what do we do in the meantime?”

“What we've always done. Work as a team. The best damn team the SSR has. That hasn't changed.”

He nodded. She was right. They were the best team. They could be professional at work and… unprofessional at home. 

They could do this. They could do anything together.

He tried not to think about what they would be doing together tonight. 

He didn't succeed.


End file.
